


Writing Lessons

by Galaxy_Raven



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Raven/pseuds/Galaxy_Raven
Summary: A series of scenes between Sekmet Adaar and Lady Josephine Montilyet





	1. Chapter 1

Sekmet Adaar tentatively approached the door to Josephine’s office. A messenger had arrived with a summons and Sekmet was worried what she had done. She hoped Josephine wasn’t upset with her.

It had been a rough couple of weeks. Sekmet had just been hired for security and now she was some prophet-blessed herald? She didn’t even know if she believed in the Maker or Andraste or any of what the chantry said.

She shifted uncomfortably in front on the door. Josephine had been so nice, but Sekmet kept expecting the Inquisition advisors to reject her, like so many humans had in the past.

_Pull yourself together, woman. You are a bad-ass mercenary with a magic hand. You have taken on 8 bandits all on your own. You blew up a bridge. You can face a beautiful, possibly angry, lady…_

Taking a deep breath, Sekmet knocked.

“Come in.” A melodious voice called out.

Sekmet entered, pulling herself straighter and taller, imbuing confidence into her posture.

“You asked for me, Ambassador Montilyet?” Sekmet asked in a deep voice.

“Yes, Mistress Adaar, thank you for responding so quickly.” Josephine finished writing something and then looked up at Sekmet’s imposing form. “I wanted to speak to you about something, privately.” Josephine paused, considering.

“Yes?”

“I want to put this delicately…your report from the Hinterlands…” Josephine paused again, at a loss for words.

“Was there something wrong with it?” Sekmet asked. She thought back to what she wrote.

_I thought I just wrote the facts…I mentioned all the major events, I am sure of it._

“No…well, mistress Adaar…we had a little bit of trouble reading your report.” Josephine said.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, honestly, your penmanship is … very unique and we need some help deciphering what you wrote.”

Sekmet felt the tension leave her shoulders. “Yeah, I never really took to it. I tried to tell Cassandra, but she insisted I write it in my own words.” Sekmet gave a low chuckle. “Shokrakar said it was worse than chicken-scratch.”

“Yes, well, it is likely that you will need to write reports in the future and possibly correspond with some of our allies. We were hoping to set up some lessons, if that is agreeable to you.” Josephine said.

“With who?”

“With me, if that would be agreeable with you.”

Sekmet thought a moment.

_It couldn’t hurt to learn the skill…Mama always said to learn as much as you could. And spending more time with the lovely ambassador could be enjoyable._

“That is agreeable with me, Lady Montilyet. I cannot think of a better way to spend the afternoon than with a charming woman such as yourself.”

Josephine relaxed in her chair, a smile breaking out across her face and a blush rising to her cheeks. “Wonderful! I am so glad you agree. And please, call me Josephine.”

Adaar returned her smile. “Yes, Josephine. And you can call me Sekmet, if you like. When should we start?”

“We can start now, if you like.”

“Excellent.” Sekmet said with a smile.

It promised to be a lovely afternoon indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

 “Is it supposed to be this difficult, Josephine?” Sekmet asked, her hand cramped and ink smudged across her fingers.

It was their third lesson. Sekmet had just returned from Val Royeaux with their new allies and she had been looking forward to this lesson. But, then Josephine had insisted on teaching her the proper way to hold the quill.

_I think the way I did it before was much easier._

“My lady Adaar, was it not difficult when you first learned the blade?”

“Perhaps…yes, you are right. I am just not used to having so much trouble with what should be a simple task.”

“What if we try this…” Josephine walked around to Sekmet’s right side, reaching out and placing her right hand over Sekmet’s hand. Gently, yet firmly, she guided her hand through the motion, creating a curving letter with the quill.

Sekmet had trouble focusing. Josephine’s perfume was heady and floral, and she could feel the warmth of her body this close to her own.

_Focus, woman, focus!_

 “There, just like that, Sekmet.”

Realizing how close she had gotten, Josephine blushed and pulled away. “I think you have it now.” She stepped back and started fanning herself with her hand. “Is it just me or is it getting warmer in here?”

“Perhaps it is just the company.” Sekmet commented, and then, thinking fast. “Could you show me that again, I think I almost have it.”

“I…of course.” Josephine came closer again, reaching her hand out to cover Sekmet’s, her small and dainty fingers so small in comparison to Sekmet’s battle worn ones. She guided her hand to write the next line. “Just so, not too hard, you don’t want to break the quill. And at just the right angle, so as not to create an ink blot.”

They finished the line together and Josephine withdrew again. “My, look at the time. I shouldn’t keep you longer.” Sekmet couldn’t help but notice how flushed the ambassador looked.

Sekmet rose and faced Josephine. “Thank you for the lesson, Lady Josephine.” She extended her hand for Josie’s. Josephine looked surprised, but set her hand in Sekmet’s. Sekmet, bowing, raised it to her lips, placing the lightest of butterfly kisses on the back. “I do enjoy our time together, my lady.”

 Sekmet straightened back up and stepped closer to Josephine, still holding her hand. “You are a remarkable woman and an excellent teacher.”

Josephine looked up at Sekmet and fluttered her eyelashes, shyly. “Really, you are too kind, Lady Adaar.”

They stood there a moment, just looking at each other.

_Okay, now you say something else charming and-_

The room banged open.

“Josie, I have that report on-, excuse me, I didn’t realize you were here, Herald.” Leliana said, entering the room. Seeing how close the two were standing, she raised her eyebrow. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

Josephine stepped back and smoothed her dress, “No, of course not, Leliana. We were just finishing our lesson.”

“Yes, I should take my leave. Josephine, Leliana.” Sekmet gave a short bow to each and then left.

_Damn it, Leliana, couldn’t you have knocked first?_

Sekmet sighed and rolled her shoulders.

_Ah, well, I have other things I need to do now anyways. Perhaps I should have a word with Lady Vivienne?_

With that, she walked through the chantry, the scent of Josephine’s perfume still present and clinging to her clothes, a gentle reminder of the woman herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Leliana, Sekmet tries to show Josephine what she means to her.

Sekmet stalked through the keep, her jaw clenched in a hard line, people instinctually getting out of her path and whispering amongst themselves at what could have provoked the Inquisitor to such a state.

_How dare Leliana question…? Does Josephine truly not know?_

She stomped up the stairs to her quarters, slamming the door behind her. Her fists were balled up, tension tight in her body.

_Leliana must think very little of me indeed, to think I would play with Josephine’s affections._

Sekmet paced her room, her thoughts jumping from one to another. Anyone who saw her now would see why she was called a lion of a woman. Red hair that was curly and untamable, adorned the large woman who moved with powerful, but purposeful strides around her room.  

_How do I make her see? Nothing too extravagant, surely…or should it be extravagant?_

She paced more and then stood shock still, an idea forming. She thought back to those delightful writing lessons in Haven, the ones neither Josie or Sekmet had time for with the ever-expanding Inquisition.

_Of course! I will write a letter!_

Sekmet moved to her desk and pulled out her best paper, “To Lady Josephine…” She stared at those simple words and quickly stuck through it in frustration.

_No, that is not personable enough! You are writing a love letter, not a requisition! You are supposed to be good at flirting!_

She tried again, “To my dear Josephine, Leliana said that-”

_No, I shouldn’t mention Leliana…_

“To my dear Josephine, it has been brought to my attention…” Sekmet stared at the page, its blank page mocking her.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

She huffed out a sigh and pulled out another piece of paper to try again.

**

On her most recent draft, number she didn’t want to think about, a messenger entered with a note from Josephine. Sekmet quickly looked it over.

Lady Adaar,

A matter has come to my attention and if you have available, I would wish to speak to you about it in private.

Sincerely,

Lady Montilyet

_So formal…and short._

Sekmet looked up to the messenger, “Please inform Lady Montilyet that I am available in my quarters whenever she wishes to meet.”

The messenger gave a short bow, “Of course, Inquisitor.”

_What have I done now to make Josephine address me in such a way?_

**

Josephine arrived shortly after the messenger left. Sekmet offered her a seat, but she just kept pacing. At least she was gratified to know it wasn’t her that Josephine was mad at.

“Oh, she is impossible! Leliana truly said I was ‘an innocent in love’?”

“More or less.” Sekmet responded. This was not a conversation she necessarily wanted to have…she was so close to finishing her letter…

“Of all the – I’m quite capable of understanding our association.” Josie turned, a slightly worried look on her face, or was it a look of embarrassment? “I’ve never thought your intentions were overly romantic, inquisitor, I assure you.”

Sekmet was struck by this admittance.

_So, she truly doesn’t know._

“Perhaps I should have composed a ballad, then. Or sent roses. I could have attempted to serenade you in the main hall, but that may have emptied the hall.” Sekmet said.

“What? You mean you do-” Josephine started pacing again and had her back to Sekmet. “We’ve only just…I didn’t wish to presume you harbored any tender feelings for me.” Sekmet rose from her place on the couch. As she approached Josephine, she turned back towards her.  

“Do you really not know, Josephine? You have captivated me.”

“But we haven’t even known each other a few short months.” A questioning look on her face, disbelief evident. “How can you declare this liking for me after such a brief time together?”

“I…I have something for you. Perhaps it will make it clearer to you.” Sekmet walked to the desk, picking up her most recent draft.

She noted it only had one ink blot on it and the writing was actually legible, passably pretty, even. She presented it to Josephine. “Please read this.”

Josephine had a confused look, but she took the letter and started reading it. As she read, she gasped, her hand going to her lips, as her eyes scanned the words.

Sekmet shifted on the balls of her feet, anticipation and anxiety building.

_What if she doesn’t feel the same? Have I been blind?_

“You wrote this, for me?”

“Yes, just for you Josephine.”

“I cannot believe you feel…I would not object to a…closer relationship between us, my lady.” Josephine said, and then, looking up shyly from the letter, “If that sounds agreeable to you.”

“Nothing would make me happier.” Sekmet replied, relief flooding her. She stepped closer, tilting Josephine’s chin upwards.

“Well, then.” Josephine said, holding the letter close in one hand, but resting the other on Sekmet’s arm. Sekmet bent down and kissed her, this beautiful woman in front of her.

Josephine kissed her back, gently and hesitantly, but Sekmet felt her shift, leaning into her, her lips pressing more, wonderfully more.

As they broke apart, Josephine sighed. Sekmet, still close to Josephine, whispered into her ear, “my writing lessons paid off.”

Josephine gave a short, delighted laugh and pulled Sekmet back to her lips for another kiss.

**

Written in flowing script, with only one ink blot:

_To my dearest Lady Josephine Montilyet,_

_It has come to my attention that you are unaware of the extent of my affection. I wish to make it perfectly clear and evident, with no question as to where I stand on the matter._

_I care for you most ardently._

_I had thought my affection was evident, in all my manners and attentions to you. Every moment with you has been a joy and a respite from the burden of the Inquisition._

_Your kindness shines through all that you do, from even the smallest gesture. You move with poise in all you do, whether in a court or hall. Your hair is like a raven’s wing, dark and majestic, and your smile could stop an army with its charm. You laugh is the sweetest sound to my ear and I do love to make you laugh. The only think I enjoy more, perhaps, is making you blush, for a blush on your cheek makes the artists weep._

_If I had the words, I would write poetry in your honor, but I have not the skill. I would compose sonatas and ballads, paint masterpieces, anything to show you what you mean to me._

_I have little to offer you in way of station or wealth, but I do offer my heart and life, freely and truly._

_If you would allow me, and if you could possibly feel the same, I would court you in earnest, in public, for all the world to see._

_Yours,_

_Sekmet Adaar_

**Author's Note:**

> There will for sure be 3 chapters, but there might be more, I will see where inspiration takes me.


End file.
